In general, a toilet is designed to discharge excreta with washing water supplied when a lever is operated to a sewage disposal tank after a user uses an indoor toilet, but recently, a “Device for non-power auto-flush of chamber pot” that automatically flushes using water pressure rather than a lever has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0022781.
According to this patent document, when a user sits on a toilet seat, water is supplied to an operation unit from a hydrant through a water pipe opened by the weight of the user, a cylinder rod is pressed and moved while compressing a spring by the pressure of the water supplied to the operation unit, and whether the waste from the user is urine or feces is determined in accordance with the movement distance of the cylinder rod. Thereafter, when the user stands up, the water moving the cylinder rod is supplied to a flushing unit by restoring force of the compressed spring, whereby flushing water corresponding to the excrement is discharged and removes the excrement.
However, according to the patent document, when the pressure of the water supplied from a hydrant is lower than the tension of the spring, the cylinder is not pressed and moved, it is difficult to determine whether the waste from the user is urine or feces and flushing is not appropriately performed.
Further, even if the pressure of water that is supplied from a hydrant is normal, when excrement is simultaneously discharged from a plurality of toilets, water pressure is distributed and weakened, so the cylinder rod cannot be moved to the position where excreta is determined and flushing water for urine is discharged. Accordingly, the toilets are clogged with remaining excreta or an offensive odor is caused with unsanitary problems. Further, it is troublesome to have to flush by manually operating the lever to remove the remaining excreta.
Further, the operation unit that is operated by water pressure is complicated, so productivity is low, and there are many parts, so water leaks at their joints or dirt is accumulated in the pipes, which causes malfunction.
Recently, for solving the problems, there is Korean Patent No. 10-1071981, titled “Body weight by dividing the energy-only feces toilet seat capable of automatic water in”.
According to this document, when a user sits on the toilet seat, the toilet seat is moved down by the weight of the user, the gap between first and second loading rollers decreases, tension of a loading wire is removed, and a loading wire-fixing member fixed to the loading wire is locked to a separation member on a flushing wire-fixing member fixed to an end of a flushing wire by a restoring force of a loading spring. When a moving contact member that moves while pressing fluid with downward movement of the toilet seat presses an excreta determining unit, the excreta is determined as urine, and when a cylinder rod presses the excreta determining unit, the excreta is determined as feces. When the user stands up from the toilet seat, the amount of fluid is adjusted in accordance with opening/closing of a hole depending on the determined urine or feces, the toilet seat is returned, the gap between the first and second loading rollers is increased, and the loading wire is tensed and pulls the flushing wire-fixing member and the flushing wire, so flushing water corresponding to the excreta is discharged into the toilet body and removes the excreta.
However, according to this configuration, when fluid is supplied to a cylinder in accordance with the weigh of the user who sits on and stands up from the toilet seat, the fluid flows through a complicated system and there are many parts, so assembling is difficult and the manufacturing cost is high, which deteriorates economical efficiency.
Further, maintenance is difficult and a defective proportion is high due to possibility of leaking of the fluid at the joints of the parts, and the operation time depends on the amount of injected oil and a viscosity difference according to a temperature difference, so malfunction frequently occurs. Furthermore, water is not supplied or keeps being supplied due to an on/off error of a separate pipe valve, so reliability of the product is deteriorated.